Shamelessly Lip
by langeline1993
Summary: Lip is the character on Shameless who has yet to find his happy ending, that is going to change.
1. Chapter 1

Life for the Gallagher's was anything but normal and every bit Shameless.

Phillip Gallagher is the oldest male of the Gallagher siblings and second oldest sibling overall, followed after Fiona and followed by Ian, Debbie, Carl, and Liam. He is a 21 year old, blue eyed, dirty blonde haired, habitually smoking, graduate student at The University of Chicago. He is Lip.

Lip left the chaos that was the Gallagher house at the end of August as Fiona rallied to get the kids ready for the start of the school year. As Lip carried the duffel bag that contained his everyday wear of loose t-shirts and jeans to the bus, he lit the cigarette that had been dangling from his mouth, anxiously awaiting the hungry pull of his lips. Life back at The University of Chicago would be easier than the constant struggle that was life at the Gallagher's and life with their drunk, absentee, manipulative father, Frank. Lip was going back, but this time for graduate school and to study law, he figured it would be helpful to have a lawyer in the family since it was already full of criminals.

The end of August in Chicago brings cool days with a little heat. Lip got off the bus and walked towards his housing for the upcoming two-year program. He was allowed to stay in the housing development meant for undergraduate upperclassmen because he agreed to help out in the IT department of the library. Not only did he have a one bedroom one bathroom living situation but he also did not have to worry about finding shit furniture off the side of the road because it came fully furnished, and by fully furnished, that means a twin bed, end table, dresser, stiff couch, kitchen table and two chairs. Once Lip got to his home for the next two years, he set his duffel bag down and counted that as unpacking. Tomorrow would be the first day of classes and work but for today he could try to find something social to do to bide his time, or someone to do. Lip was just that, all talk and no follow through. Women fall at his feet and he uses the good ones and falls for the bad ones but that it all it is to him, a game, a conquest and a cure for perpetual boredom.

Lip walked with his jeans, white t-shirt, loose fitting khaki jacket and always present cigarette through the campus that he has become familiar with throughout his time as an undergraduate student but this time felt different somehow, as if the days of partying and blowing off classes to hang out along the lawn of the quad was beneath him. He walked hands in pockets, cigarette dangling from his lips through sorority girls getting ready for the upcoming year and athletes practicing before their season has even begun. Walking towards a building he has never seen before he is greeted by the sounds of hip hop and contemporary music coming from sound systems in multiple rooms and further down there is a change to live music and singing. Knowing that he has reached the Arts school, he begins to backtrack and stumbles into a male dancer rushing to a tap class by the sounds of his shoes clacking in his hands.

Mumbling an apology through the cigarette, he moved to the side to let the dancer pass and looked into the classroom behind him. He found the source of the contemporary music and she was incredible. Dressed in a tight black bodysuit and matching black heels she danced to what sounded like Sara Bareilles but in a way that did not match her voice and tempo. She moved quick and slow at the same time, sultry yet sad and as the music was dying down she looked into the hallway and saw the guy who clearly did not belong in the building, because for one thing, it was smoke free.

Lip backed away and began walking down the hall but was surprised to hear a voice call from behind him, "Enjoy the show?" He turned around and let her catch up.

Not even the tiniest bit out of breath after the show she put on for him or the running to catch up to him she said, "You stand there staring but you can't even tell me you liked the show? Seems kind of rude."

Looking at her closely, Lip saw the face that accompanied the body he had just spent what had to be 3 minutes watching. She had to be between 5'3 and 5'5 with icy blue eyes and light blonde hair. She was skinny but not by sorority girl standards, her chest was full on top of a slim stomach and waist but her legs showed her dedication to the sport he had just watched her in. She did not give in or walk away but rather stared at him, willing him to answer.

"It seemed to be the only open space where I wouldn't get in the way of everyone," Lip answered, finally removing the cigarette from his mouth and tucking it into his pocket.

"Out of all the empty door frames in all of the building, you choose mine" she responded with a smile tugging at her lips. He could tell that flirting came easy to her and was not pushy but natural and friendly.

"It was nothing personal, didn't mean to interrupt" Lip said casually.

"Quite the talker aren't you?" she replied with equal tone.

"Yes I enjoyed the show, you should make a career out of it" Lip tried at a joke.

She smiled and began to turn away, "That's the plan, Mouth" she called back.

"It's Lip" he called after her.

"What?" she stopped and turned around, with a look of confusion.

"My name" he said, "it's Lip not Mouth."

"Equally fitting" she winked and turned away again.

"Aren't you going to tell me yours? It seems kind of rude…" he joked back.

"You know what, Mouth? You're kind of funny," she called back one last time and disappeared down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Mouth._ He kept thinking about what that nickname must mean. Is it that he constantly had his foot in his mouth? That must be it he thought as he ripped through the clothes in his duffel bag he never unpacked. School had been in session for a week and although his Pre-Law classes were on the other side of the campus, he could not help thinking about the building that housed the Arts school. Eventually he would see her again, that is just the way it worked in his life, running into those you were avoiding. Giving up on the unpacking once again, he dumped the contents of his bag out and sat back on his bed with a cigarette and the latest Stephen King novel.

Lip could tell it was Saturday night by the sounds of drinking and obvious attempts at impressing each other made by the undergraduate students in his building, along with the ache in his shoulders as he finished his shift at the library, hunched over numerous desktops and laptops in need of "expert" attention. He barely walked back into his room as his phone rang… Ian. Either someone was in trouble or someone was looking to get into trouble. He weighed the options as he answered.

"Who's dead?" Lip asked half mocking, half serious.

"Funny." Ian responded, not amused. "So I have an idea," he continued.

"Can't promise I'm going to like it but let's hear it" Lip responded casually.

"Meet me at Pulse in an hour"

"Pulse? As in the club that is known for it's tastefully drugged mixed drinks?" Lip responded, ready to blow his brother off.

"I swear man, you make shit up" Ian laughed but said, "An hour. I'll be there and you know how willing I am to take drinks from strangers."

Before Lip could respond, Ian hung up.

 _Of course,_ Lip thought to himself but he was already digging through the pile now on the floor. _I swear to God, I am going to drug you myself just to carry you out if this place blows,_ Lip continued to mutter to himself.

Lip walked hands in pockets, cigarette in his mouth so short it was a miracle he hadn't burned himself yet, in ripped faded jeans, a loose fitting white shirt and the boots that supported the walk he took to get to his place. _Pulse._

Waiting 20 minutes in line where he watched men stare at the girls walk by on their beeline for the door and girls laugh loudly and push up their cleavage in an attempt to get in faster or gain the attention of the men ignoring them, should have been his first clue that he should have stayed home. Eventually he made his way inside, shoving the cigarette that laid rest behind his ear into his pocket as per the bouncer's request and looked around for his asshole of a brother that forced him here. Lip made his way to the bar where he rubbed his hands together in an attempt to get the feeling back he had lost waiting in line and staring at the idiots surrounding him. A skinny redhead behind the bar looked over at him and smiled as she put her finger up to signify that she would be over to help him in a minute. As he waited for her, he turned around and saw his brother talking to a too short and too muscular guy that he was clearly only interested in for the hope of getting drinks paid for all night. Lip knew his brother and he also knew it was a good thing he came. A sharp voice pierced through the pounding music and conversation, Lip turned around and saw the bartender from before. He leaned over the bar slightly and screamed his order, "Gin and Ginger" without adding a please, as she was already off down the bar to make his drink. An arm came around his throat as he heard the familiar voice of his brother.

Turning around, "How many fingers am I holding up?" Lip half jokingly asked as he held up his middle finger, "How you doing?" He asked more sincerely.

"You actually showed up. No fucking way. And you ordered a drink before coming to find me" Ian yelled as the bartender slid the drink over to Lip who was waiting with a ten dollar bill to slide back to her.

"Figured I deserved it for coming out here. Next one is on you." Lip said seriously and then stared off to the area that acted as a dance floor intermixed with people standing around talking and drinking. He would notice those legs anywhere, even when they were covered up with tight black jeans instead of exposed in the leotard he pictured her in since that first day.

He may be Mouth but she sure as fuck was going to be Legs. Or Body. He couldn't decide which one it would be yet. As he was staring and thinking this, Ian smacked him on the shoulder with an eyebrow raised and smirk tugging at his lips. "Tell me, have you already fucked her or are you slowly plotting?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Lip got bored easily and he did not keep girls around long so Ian knew if it were the first option, he would not be staring at her the way he was now.

"Go talk to her" Ian said, "Or better yet… DANCE" he yelled as he started slowly moving his body in a way that was both mocking and surely grabbing the attention of men, and women, in the club.

Lip said nothing as he finally forced himself to look away and flicked the straw out of his drink in order to take a long pull.

She was dancing in a group so large Lip thought there was so way she would notice him. She wore tight black jeans, black heeled boots that went just above her knees and a red tube top that he couldn't help but think of how cold she must have been standing in line. Her hair was down and loosely curled around her shoulders as she danced with a look of pure sex appeal that commanded the attention of everyone around her. This time she was dancing with pleasure and he had never seen something so carefree and downright attractive.

She moved to turn around and focus her attention on a different dancer in her proximity when she saw him and locked eyes. Shock registered first but it passed quickly as the smirk formed on her lips, never seizing her movements. They stayed like this for the rest of the song until finally she broke away and walked towards him.

Instead of stopping, she whispered in what could only be described as a slightly quieter shout, "I should start charging you for these shows, Mouth" and kept walking towards the bar.

He turned and watched her walk to the bar as he muttered to himself, _Yup. Legs it is._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking up to her at the bar, he was careful not to touch her but rather leaned on the bar next to her as she waited on tiptoes for the next available bartender. Stealing a glance at her he saw that her cheeks were flushed and her skin had a thin layer of sweat that instead made it look as if she were glowing.

The bartender that made their way over to her was an attractive male with obviously gelled hair and a beard thicker than the hair on his head. Convenient the way the bartenders picked their customers, wasn't it? He thought as he listened to her order. Captain and Coke, he never would have thought. Champagne, yes… Red Bull vodka, maybe but definitely not rum.

She looked over at him and said, "I would offer to buy you a drink but you're still nursing one" she stated plainly while looking down at his drink that was surely watered down now. He tossed the rest back and winced, as it tasted exactly as he thought it would, dirty water with a hint of gin.

"How about now?" He asked with more confidence than he has shown her in their two interactions combined.

Raising her eyebrow, she looked at the bartender and held up 2 fingers while pointing to a bottle of dark liquid on the shelf behind him, with a smile that reached her eyes the entire time. Ah, that's the trick to fast service Lip deduced as he watched her and the quick movements that followed as the bartender did unnecessary motions with the bottle and shot glasses.

As Lip thought about what to say to her next, the shot glasses were slid over to them. She held hers up, slid his closer to him and said "To Mouth, it's only fitting I give you something that goes in your mouth."

"You definitely have more than one thing I'd like in my mouth," he said with shocking clarity and poise.

Her eyes opened as wide as they would go, her jaw dropped and she did the last thing he expected, she grabbed his arm with one hand while tipping her head back to let out the biggest, most exuberant laugh he has ever heard. He stared at her and could not stop the smile that started pulling at his lips.

"I am going to say it again Mouth, you are funny," she said with sincerity.

"I've had a week to work on it" he replied quickly, without realizing what he was implying.

"You've been counting? Missing me? Why, I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me" she said in the gentlest voice she could muster.

Not knowing what to say back he turned around and leaned his back against the bar, making sure to keep her in his peripheral vision in case she decided to bolt after his inability to hold a conversation. Instead, she leaned across the bar again, ordered another round of shots and a Gin and Ginger. As the drinks were hastily poured and set in front of them, she slid a shot and the drink over to him. With a raised brow, he picked up the shot, tossed it back and looked at the mixed drink in front of him. Shaking her head at his taking the shot without her, she took the shot and stared at him waiting for him to speak. Giving up, she sighed, "It's for you Mouth, the cute redhead down the bar staring at us mouthed that is what you like to drink" she said while nodding her head down the bar where he saw Ian pretending not to notice them.

"Thank you, really" Lip said as he took the straw out, setting it on the bar, rather than flicking it on the ground this time.

"You're difficult to flirt with. Work on that or girls might start giving up" she said and walked away.

He went to call after her when he realized he did not know her name. Damn. If his lack of chivalry or inability to hold a conversation wasn't a turn off, his stupidity sure was.

He watched her move back to the mob that was the dance floor and the people he was sure she came with as Ian walked up to him and put his arm around his shoulder, "You pissed her off" he said with a sound of disappointment.

"Fuck off" Lip replied coolly.

Ian and Legs pissed him off. He got whatever he wanted and he sure as hell did not need to hear shit from his brother when things did not go his way. Finishing his drink, he set it in his brother's unwilling hands and walked to where she stood in the orgy that was termed here as "dancing." Leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Join me for a second" he asked while her movements seized and others around her looked on in curiosity.

"He speaks." She regarded him with little emotion but followed him to a less crowded area. "What's up?"

"What's your name?" He asked.

"What?" she asked quickly, thrown off guard, "We've already had our first date and you don't know it?" she responded after regaining her composure.

"You're funny and it's cute, it has obviously always worked for you, but I'm asking you a question. What is your name? I have a name for you but I doubt you're going to like it." He responded with apparent annoyance.

"You're quiet and brooding, it's obviously always worked for you but right now you're being an asshole" she spat back at him, crossing her arms, pressing him to continue. When he didn't she said "It's Danielle. If you're done, I am going to go back to what I was doing" she told him harshly as she turned back around to go back to dancing, walking away from him for what had to be the tenth time.

The week following the Saturday at Pulse passed by in a blur, much like the rest of his night after he lost sight of Danielle, deciding to drink himself stupid to make up for the way he acted around her. Waking up Sunday brought on feelings of both nausea and guilt, which he made a pact to himself that he would not think about in the hope of allowing the feeling to pass. He did not have to see her again unless he wanted to, her building was on the other side of campus and he had no intention of going there or to Pulse ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lip thought walking through the undergraduate dorms on a Friday night brought alcohol fueled drama… that was until he went home to visit his family. Seeking a break from the stress that was his major, Pre-Law, and his job working for the IT department on campus, he decided to surprise his eldest sister and younger siblings with pizza and beer, all except for Liam, he deserved a few more uncorrupted years before the Gallagher curse of drinking and trouble hit. Walking up the cracked and dirty steps to the front door of the Gallagher house, he balanced the beer on the still warm pizza box and kicked open the front door with the toe of his left boot. He was immediately greeted by Kev who must have been over with his wife V from next door, seeing as it was a day that ended in "y" and Kev and V were always together and always somewhere around one Gallagher or another.

"HEY THE PRODIGAL SON RETURNS" he shouted into the house behind him "Lip is here, but more importantly he brings PIZZA AND BEER."

The sound of shouting expletives and feet hitting the floor as his siblings bounded down the stairs was all he heard after Kev's introduction. Lip was tackled by Fiona, who widened her eyes in a pleading look as she grabbed his shoulder before wrapping her arms around him. The look definitely had something to do with the day-to-day struggles of being the oldest Gallagher sibling. Carl came up next to Fiona only to grab the beer resting on the pizza box while Debbie swung around Carl to grab the pizza, all mumbling hello's as they did so. Before Carl could take 2 steps, Ian bounded into the kitchen to grab the beer from his hands and smack him in the back of the head for thinking he was going to drink at his age _and_ for thinking he was going to drink before him. Lip walked over to Liam and picked him up without breaking eye contact or conversation with his sister.

"Tell me the truth," he said, "How bad is it around here without me?"

"Not as bad as it was _with_ you here" she laughed while shaking her head, as a way of cushioning the blow that was part truth, part exaggeration.

"I missed you guys, I needed a night back here before I started believing I was one of the frat boys with a fat trust fund to lean on" Lip said with a quick eyebrow raise before opening his beer bottle on the corner of the table.

"That's not all I hear you're running away from" Fiona said, sneaking a glance at Ian, who she knew would be paying extra close attention to Liam, in the hopes of avoiding Lip's scowl that was sure to be aimed in his direction.

"Asshole" Lip snarled.

"Lover boy" Ian shot back.

Lip somehow managed to avoid his family, the Arts building, and any form of nightlife for 2 uneventful weeks. He wasted time reading through course materials, starting papers that were not due for weeks to come and picking up as many shifts as possible at the IT department. It was Thursday of Week Two After Pulse and he was looking to do something worthy of a college student: a drunken hook up, a drunken fight, a random hookup or just a night of casually blacking out. Any would do or any combination would do. He walked down the hall of his dorm and was greeted with looks from two undergraduate girls that was both alluring and naïve. If he didn't know he was in an undergraduate building, their looks would have given away their age. They looked at him, and then at each other, before the shorter brunette with skin so artificially tan it was bordering on orange, looked at him and started what she probably thought was flirty banter.

"Are you like, an RA or something?" she asked, with a carefully thought out head tilt.

"Nope, just an older student with a lack of funds" Lip replied coolly.

He checked the girls out, both of them, from head to toe. The shorter brunette had eyes the color of dark chocolate that gave her appearance one of uniformity, brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. The other had obviously bleached blonde hair with light brown eyes, to match the color of her natural hair that was growing in at the root. The only thing that the girls had in common was their tight t-shirt dresses of light pink for the blonde, and black for the brunette, and the way they looked at Lip.

"So, as a way of getting to know your neighbors… you should come with us to a party down the street tonight" the brunette said, trying to get the invitation in before her friend.

"We're sophomores but we will _definitely_ be the youngest there, so don't worry about being the oldest" the blonde said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do. I'm down the hall, room 10B on the corner, come stop by on your way out" Lip replied, forcing the words out of his mouth, craving the sexuality that the girls would be dishing out along with free booze.

An hour and a half later, two loud knocks sounded on his door as he closed his textbook and grabbed his khaki jacket. He opened the door to reveal the same two girls, except this time, they were both sporting crop tops that somehow managed to show ample cleavage along with their entire stomachs, just shy of their hips with tight fitting jeans that cropped right before 5 inch heels. Lip never understood why girls wore the same thing when going out, as if their goal _wasn't_ to stand out, but rather to blend in. He was never this observant when it came to clothing on women, but this time he was so determined to get the clothes off someone, he tried to pay attention to the process and difficulty it may take.

"Lets go," they both said, while the newly confident blonde handed him a water bottle of red liquid, the same liquid that Lip thought probably gave her this confidence.


End file.
